the lost hero
by BurntBurger99
Summary: im bad at writeing summerys but here we go, after ash saves may, they claim to hate each other but they must work together if they are to defeat R.P.S, a corperation that takes controll of peoples minds and are developing a super soldier, the R.I.P.A.I.D.S (pronounced rye-paids.) Teen to be safe I will warn you before any slightly disturbing or yukky parts. BTW i have no spellcheck
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Lord Burger is here! (yea yea i know my name is burntburger99, whatever.) but any way i decided NOT to do ketchum espousle (i think thats how you spell it my laptop has no spell-check. :P) right now. i mean it seams that no one liked it. only 7 comments heck one of them was mine! and i think 1 favorite and maby (if im lucky) .5 follows. so i decided to write a NEW story, i was inspired by dvast's "My lone hero" it was a great story you should read it, mabey a little salty language but hey we all like a little salt. so i also decided to post very in-frequently but with longish chapters. so without further ado... MY GREAT STORY! (i still neeed a name.) note: I own pokemon because im super rich and i killed everyone at nintendo then i stole the compony. (just kidding. i dont own pokemon.) **

Ash slogged down the drenched street to his home. "Frick i hate this place. its always raining here." (NOTE FROM AN EPIC PERSON: i will use words like crap, frick, ash hole :P just kidding.) as he continued down the cracked path he heard a series of sceams, not the kind that you might here form a supprised person or a happy one, but a scream of pure terror. in an act of pure reflex he started running torwerd the noise. As he passed an old abandon tower the screams reached their peak of pitch and loudness. he dashed to the door only to find it locked. jusmping through a shattered window, ash got up, dusted himself of, inspected his injuries, and looked for the sorce of the screams. ash raced up some steps and suddenly, silence. a sign of either the screamer fainted or... "please dont be that." he pleaded. he ran up a couple more flights of steps and he say the problem and almost just turned around, but his morales that he learned from dune (yes i will have him in most stories.) prevented that.

**Woo! ok how did you guys like that SUPER long chapter? yep thats it! yep. ok. you can leave now...man you want me to write more. sadburger99. you dont think that was long enough? fine you ungrateful little...im not gonna finish that. alwrite (:D) lets get it over with. though just because your so whiny i might not tell you who was screaming. im so evil.**

**Like the story so far?**

**isnt it gripping?**

**FOUND IT!**

Jessie and james were standing over,ung he hated just THINKING her name."a fool like james with a knife could be very dangerous for both me and ung." ash thought. but for the readers sake may maple. he knew he had to do something, they had tied her up, which must of been easy since she had fainted, and it was to horrible to think of what they planned on doing to her all he knew is it didnt include james' pants. "ok thats just sick." he said. they both whirled around to face the raven-haired intruder. he quickly landed a good kick james's AIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! james was screaming so loud that ash couldent even hear himself think of the squishy part. also he was to busy round-house kicking jessie to care. both of the two team rocket fools diabled ash quickly scooped up the unconcious severly bruised and cut may and proceeded to take her out of the building. "fun fun," he thought "15 miles to mays house."

nearly five hours and 17 breaks later ash arrived and the maples house. it was at 10 at night on a school night. "of course, not awake." he carefully laid down may and tried the door. nada. blushing madly he reached in mays poket for a key. "thank the good god in heven shes not awake." finally finding the key he tried the door again. nada. WHAT THE F- ash quickly put a hand to his mouth when he heard a russleing in the house. ash look around and found that mays purse was locked. "oh funny. REAL funny. so now i have a seriously injured 13 year old girl lcoked outside of her house at 10:00 wiht the thermomiter reading 44. DANDY!" ash cursed under his breath. ash looked at may. "of course! you had to wear a mini skirt didnt you?" ash asked the uncontious girl, "well i dont care if it was 60 earlier. what? oh yea you had to impress gary? HES NOT EVEN HERE!" ash looked at himself at his reflection in the glass door, "your talking to your uncontious enemy. i dont care if i hate her! no one deserves that! no not eve- no you stop talking! no! nope! no! no! no! shut up!" ash quietly turned from the maples galss front door to make sure may was fine. ash froze as the light on the porch turned on. with a squeek the door opened to show a very upset norman. his face sofened to see it was just may. except lying down, barly breathing, with cut and bruises, and her new clothes torn. "CARIOLINE!" normans voice boomed, "COME DOWN HERE!" his calls were rewarded with mays mother quickly coming down the steps still putting her bathrobe on. "whats wron-" carioline stopped instantly when she saw norman with may in his arms. "who did this?" "i dont know, i just found her. and whoever did this is gonna die." ash stood quietly in the bushes beside the porch listening to mays parents conversation till they had gone and they had shut the door. he nervously rolled out of the bushes and started walking away. the he heard a voice, dripping with mallace. "i saw you take her up the steps and just leave her there. what kind of a friend are you?" "kid," ash replied, "i didnt leave her, you parents would have killed me." "well i might just tell them that you beat her up and brought her here." max replied. "how bout i just beat you up instead of your crappy lie?" "my parents will believe me. dont worry." ash turned around to give the brat a good punch to the jaw but there was no one there. he walked down the street to his house, 15 miles away.

max trotted inside. "MOMMY DADDY! I SAW SOMEONE OUT SIDE!" norman came to his sons side. "who was it son?" a chesier (**you know** **that creepy cat from alice in wonderland?)** grin falshed acros max's face. "it was ash ketchum."

**ok that is the real ending. so yes i am going to have max bad at the start. DOOM right? yea any way i might NOT include real pokemon in here but there will be references to them. this fact poses a problem, what will norman do for a living? i might put up apoll for that, but if i dont revoew you answer. so if you dont care what the frick norman will do just reveiw any way. anyway i might do a pov chapter later on but i need some feed back! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok im back! not that i was gone anywhere i just wasn- well you know, any way (have you figured out i love that? anyway?) any way i was thinking im gonna do a mays pov chapter and then YOU reveiw and tell me if i should do another! so i decided that my wondermes story would be called "the lost hero" which you figued out from the title. and yes ash and mays charicters and personality traits will be a bit different from the games, which im bassing ths story off of. also i might make a few referances to the games for example they might go into the johto and complain about the crappy graphics. and from now on i will give ideas in the begining and end thingys and you guys vote on them (and mayby give a couple ideas.) via review, and or a poll on my bio. but i may not at the same time so...TO THE STORY!**

I woke up a little more hazey then sane. not to mention i only remember half of the ordeal... "honey are you alright?" my mom asked from my bedside "youve been out for a day and a half." i replied something like this, "blarrrlleee." she handed me a small glkass cup of water. which i gulped down greedilly. my mom continued, "all we know is that as you were coming down our street ash ketchum attaked yioouuu, **(sory im writinge this in ouytr car.)** tied you up, and attaked you with a knife. someone found you and brought you here. and wer found youi in uour porch. "who told you that?" i asked voice still gravally, "because thats not how i remember it...after me, dawn, and misty were done shoping we parted ways it was already 5:00 so i went through the ruins, you know that place where they bombed a collapsing buiklding, and then it fell on others creating mass destrction? if you go around it it takes another 30 minutes. any way i was walking through there and from one of the buildings i heard a cry for help, i ran in and found jessie and james waiting for me, they chased me up some steps and i was cornered, i started screaming but then jessie hit me in the side of the head and i blacked out, later i dont know how much later but later i kind of hazzilly remember being carried on the back of someone. but i then re blacked out, now i find myself here. besides ash ketchum dosnt even exist, hes just brocks immaginary friend." she looked at me like i was insane, "everyone kept teasing brock about haveing no friend, he countered be saying that a kid name ash ketchum was his friend." "but max claims he saw ash beating you up." "hes lieing, it was jessie and james." "what ever you say." "IT WAS IT REALLY WAS!' i exclaimed as she shut my bedroom door. why wont anyone believe me? this same thing happened when i talked to dad? am i now classified as reterded?

saterday and sunday passed quickly, we had sausege and eggs for breakfast on saterday then went to the park. on sunday like every other week we went to church and came home and took a nap, i took a very long one, when i awoke i stared at my clock in disbelive, I was sleeping for 10 hours straight.** (as you can see im stuggleing with this being that im a guy. what do girl do with their days?) **i crwled out of bed ramdomly thinking of pickles, "maby i am retarded i thoght? pickles?"

on monday i woke at the usual time, 6:00, got dressed went down stairs and ate a bowl of oh so exiting cerial. i grabbed my bag and went to the edge of town where dawn and misty were waiting for me. "what took you so long?" chided the ever prompt misty."yea yea i know." i responded,"i wa-" "MAY! WHAT HAPPENED?" dawn interupted. "um what do you mean?" "i mean you have cut and bruises EVERYWHERE!" "i-i dont want to talk about it." "oh ok." dawn responded being the ever faithful friend that she was turned to misty and asked, "so what happened to may?" "everyone says ash attaked her." "ash?" "yea." "why would he do that? sure they only dated for a month but thats no reason to-" "ok!" i exclaimed, "were at school!" "may? schools not for another 10 minutes away..." dawn replied. "oh yea my mistake.." i mumbled. "do your parrants even know who ash is?" misty chimed in. "well, no. we dated for a month, but our parrents never saw us. but now we despise each other." "so what did your parents do when they found out about ash?" "i told them he was brocks imaginary friend." "then how could he attack you?" both my dear little friends asked in unison. "he didnt. and look now we ARE at school." the bell rang while we were still a good minute away and we started sprinting tword the building. i et dawn and misty through the single door first and i was about to go through when the door slamed shut. locked. "we have unfinished busness with you may maple." a chilling voice cooed from behind me, "and this time we brought friend to help us."

**ok. wow. who kew writing a pov from the opposite sex could be so hard? well if i do another im gonna have it theos pov. OOPS! you dont know who he is! YOU HEARD (saw, whatever.) NOTHING! NOTHING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh**hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh** *hides under bed* so take the poll on my bio so i know if you guys liked it! and also thank you for reading in the first 2 day i already have 99 views! I FEEL LOVED! (of which there is a lack of at my house.) so next chapter more mystries will be presented and ZIP shall be answered! no im just kidding. also from this point on i will post less frequenly because of im homeschooled so ill have more time then most would but still, i gotta keep up with my minecraft! so see you soon. BYE! (dont forget to review and put your answer on my poll.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**As you all saw from my last chapter, i suck at female pov. but if enough of you vote YES on my poll (first to ten votes. but if that takes to long it will be first to five votes.) i will do a pov from theo's, well, pov. (no dip.) as not very well mentioned in my last chapter, theo is a to-be-released charicter, hes gonna be based on my strange best friend so it should be interesting. (that is if you vote yes.) any way (I JUST LOVE ANY WAY!) any way (see?) any way (i just cant stop!) any way (pure joy!)any way (sorry bout this.) any way (last one) any way. Kay im fine! so any way (im so sorry.) *mentally slap himself* there will be alot of o/c s in this one cus it takes place in school, so if you see a name you dont know, thats fine. ok so yes more mystries! and yes there will be alot of them. and again yes i will answer all of them in time. and also yes i will use any way alot!:) any way (told ya.) anyway (NO PLEASE!) any way WHAT TIME IS IT? STORY TIME!**

"what is with you guys?" may asked. "we arnt done yet." james almost purred. "TEAM ROCKET SHALL BE VICTORIOUS!" jessie anounced. "shut up, im in the middle of a speech." "well its true. we shall provail!" "yes fine whatever its true. but its not 'shall' its 'will'." "whats wrong with shall?" "its out dated, and where are you going?" james noticed may taking advantge of the fight and her plan to escape. "GRUNTS! HOLD HER!" james ordered. four hulks moved toword may. two held her arms and two stood by as back up. "drag her into the forest!" james continued, "and we will do our dirty work there." mays eyes widened with realization just before a black hood was fastened over her head.

meanwhile in class. "Class, id like you to meet our guest, mr ash ketchup." ash galred at the teacher from the back left corner of the class room. "did i do something wrong? OH! im sorry its ash ketchump." mr bruce pronounced with a smile. ash simplly facepalmed. "so brock you do have a friend!" stacy sneered from acros the room. "yes," brock replied, "yes i do." **(yes yes i do watch phineas and ferb.)** "hey ash?" misty whispered from his right, "do you know where may is?" "no. why would i know?" "cus you once dated her." "two things, one: your her best friend so you should know better then me, not to mention we broke up over a year ago. and two: hoow does that have to do with anything?" "well we walked to school together but i havent seen her since we went through the door." misty replied ignoring ash's question. "jessie and james." ash muttered, "mr bruce? i really have to use the W.C.!" "the what mr ketchump?" "the water closet, the loo, the lavatory, the potty house. and its ketchum." "oh in that case, sure." "thanks." "can i go to?" misty chimed in. "fine but make it quick. you to ash." ash ran out the door followed by misty. "must have to go pretty bad." mr bruce mumbled.

"ASH WAIT!" as ash opened the back door,which may misty and dawn came in through, he saw exactly what he hoped he wouldent, may being dragged away by two mt. everests followed by two more all who were being led by jessie and james, and they were headed for the woods! "we have to go quietly." ash explained. "why" "see the mountain on the left?" "yea." "if you look under his arm on his left hip he has a gutting knife sccabered, with a beutifle knife inside." "and you think they will hurt her?" "no misty thats in case the find an enormas chunk of beef randomly in the woodsOF COURSE THEIR GONNA HURT HER!" ash hissed, "and i dont think the one on the right's ax is for making a cozy camp fire." "how bout we stop being sarcastic and follow them?" misty suggested. "all right lets go and step in my EXACT foot prints." they near-silently stalked through the woods. suddenly ash dove at misty pummleing her into a bush. she was about to scream at him for hurting her when she herd heavy foot falls, "boss i thought i heard somthing." one of the brutes stated. "you probobly heard one of thoses 'WONDERFUL' pokemon." jessie jeered. "we should do it here." james said "theres a nice cleaing, and we are far enough away from anyone else that they would have to walk for twenty minutes just to get close, and by then, we will be done." misty let out a ghasp of shock at what they planned on doing, a ghasp which one of the brutes heard. the big lug peered into the bush. james had already started to undress may throwing her clothes aside., luckilly getting no further then taking of the shirt and skirt **(he he thats funny, not the situation the rhyme.) **before the goon let out a cry of shock when ash jumped fowered and gave him agood punch to the face, not knocking him out just stunning him. the ones that were holding the fully concious may instantly dropped her and went to help their friend. the first grunt had receved quite a beating being strong but slow by the time he looked at where ash was he had jumped to a new place and was throwing a series of punches and kicks. "alone you guys are just failures, but together you are just practice." ash teased. it had the desired effect, a very angry groop of lumbering giants. jumping from one place to another ash was able to down them all (**if your haveing troble immagining this see batman begins, the sceen where hes beating up the drug dealer's goons.)** uncontious grunts scatered around him ash stood looking down, his base ball cap covering his featurs,till he looked up, a look of pure demonic glee was plastered on his face. his eyes shining with dark mallace, his mouth twisted into a smile of rage, everything about him showed that if he wanted to he could kill the petrified jessie and james where they stood, but instead he simply quoted, "your only strong to those who are weaker. you are no longer the ones in power. i could kill you without trying i could cause you more pain then you have ever known, you lives will be spaered this day. but you will wish they were not."

**YAY! all done. yep that was it. sorry about it being such a short chpter its late im tired AND i have to go poop. also im sorry that its not a cliff hanger, my brain dont work well when its tired. and dont forget! read my failing story Ketchum espousel! i dont have as much to say as normal so this is the end of this chapter so GOODNIGHT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! im well rested and ready to write a stor-ZZZZZZ-Y! so dont wor-ZZZZZZZZZ-ry i wont doze of while in writing. (dont worry it wi-ZZZZZZZZ-ll only be during the authers notes.) any wa-ZZZZZZZZ-y (ok sorry im done napping.) BREAKING NEWS: YOU ALL REALLY NEED TO REVIEW! CUS IF YOU DONT I WILL BE SAD! I REALLY NEED HELP KNOWING WHAT IVE DONE WRON AND WHAT I SHOULD CHANGE! wow! what a facinating news story! its true you know! so review! OH! i almost forgot, im gonna take a moment of sience for the victems of hurricane sandy. "..." i knew someone up in newjersy so this is for her "..." ok all done. i acctully have nothing to say. (unlike in real life! (HA! like i have a life.)) STOWY TIME MR AWDEINCE!**

** ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

** (WOW! swag ^^^)**

only when jessie and james** (im lazy and typing both of thier name like everyother sentence is getting tedious. soo would you mind if i did j&j? review if you think yes, and if you say no.)** had scampered away did ash realize how baddly he had been hurt. he saw several large cuts from the ax and gutting knife of the now uncontious goons, and some large bruises from thier fists. he looked at may, now fainted. sighing hevily ash scooped up may ,after redressing her, and beckoned to misty to fallow. "do you think they will come back?" she asked. silence. "why do they want her?" all she got aas a responce was a glare. "why not make potholders?" "potholders?" ash gave her a deadpan. "what? its better then trying to rape people!" "do y6ou ever shut up?" "y6ou?" "typo." ash replied **(ive had a slow week and my humer needs to be released.)** "well here we are." ash said. "where? all i see is trees." "look beyond the trees." "where?" "are you really that dumb?" "where?" ash simplly sighed. "here," he stated as he and misty stepped out into a small clearing called newbark town. **(im prety sure thats what her town is called i havent played emerald in a while.) **"well how bout that!" misty exclaimed, "ash how did yo-" she cut her words short, ash was gone.

"and he was just gone!" misty told may. "he didnt just disapear, its not possible." "but he did. he didnt evn make any noise when he left." "would there be any clue to where he went to?" "mabey the hosspitle, he was pretty damaged." "damaged? misty hes a human not a machine, the proper term is injured." "right sorry, injured, or mabey he went to his house!" "im gonna im gonna try the hosspitle first, he saved me twice and he hasnt even gotten a thank you, all he has gotten is a death wish from my dad." "about that, whats he gonna do when he find out ash SAVED YOU?" "i dont know." wiht a large amount of effort and exactly no help from misty, may finlly got out of bed. "um, may? your still pretty damaged." "injured." "yea what ever, mabey you should go to the hospitle." "where do you think im going?" "the um...WELL THATS FUNNY!" "bingo the hospitle." "i meant you should see if you can join the ranks of the damag-" "injured." "in those comfy beds.""are you coming with me?" "but we're still in your romm." misty turned towered may unoccupied bed, her eyes darted to the open window where may was climbing out onto the roof. "NO! MAY NO!" "you know what? your right. i should just meander down stairs and tell my parents im going to see ash." may started to climb back in the window. "wait! never mind go back out. go shoo shoo." "thoought so." "im coming with you." misty crawled out onto the roof wiht may. "so how do we get down?" "fallow me." they walked to the edge of the roof right where the roof touched the forest. "clever."

"hes not here." may bluntly stated. "not here? where else would he go?" "his house!" "alright! let go!" they dou **(doou? dow? you know it means two?)** proceeded out the door when they ran into dawn. "what are you guys doing here?" "what are you doing here?" misty asked on the defencive. "well your dad told me to come here may." "how did...?" "he acctully told me to look for you guys. but never mind that, you got a letter in the mail." "who was it from?" "no one knows, there was no return address." "let me see it." may opened the letter. it read as follows:

1947 frostband lane.

10:00 tonight.

where the signiture should have been there was just a small sketch, black in colour, mountain-like is shape but with its peaks cut off. may stared at this for a very long time but couldent figure what the drawing meant. "its probobly from jessie and james." "where is frostband lane?" "its where jessie and james first attaked me,but the address was 1832 frostband lane, but its close." "we should go!" dawn exclaimed, "i loe mystaries!" "even ones where may might get killed? or molsted? or smothing worse?" brock suddenly walked up. "oh hey guys! whatcha doing?" "may just got a letter!" "um...yay?" "no, no, no! look at it!" brock studdied the letter for a moment and pointed to the shape at the bottem. "whats this?" "we dont know. we were kinda hoping that you could help us figure that part out." "it kinda looks like the never-burn-charcoal." "whats that?" **(ok well just to be safe this part may get a tad gross.)** "well a long time ago two men by the names of of lugia and ho-oh were trekking up mt. silver. night was approching and they started to make a fire, they gathered some wood and started the fire, hours later only one log remained ho-oh put it on the fire he stood up to some more wood when he was attaked by a small bird, he lost his balance and fell into the fire, although the fire was small his body was consumed quickly, when lugia awoke he saw his friend burnt**(burger99!)** on the fire he still saw a log. the only remainder of ho-oh was the heart, lugia picked up the burning log in one hand, even though the log was burning he wasnt hurt, and in the other he held his friend's heart. as he balanced his anger at the bird and his sarrow for his friend, some of ho-oh's blood dripped onto the log, there was a blinding flash when lugia looked again the log was now shaped like a peakless mountain. **(end of the possibly classified as a groos part.) **inthe other hand he held an egg, he protected the egg with his life, years later, twnty to be exact, the egg caught on fire. in a short time the egg broke open and a small bird stood in his hand. lugia named it ho-oh, after his friend, ho-oh screeched and jetted flame at lugia, who quickly ducked, behind lugia an old tower was hit by the flick of flame, the tower started to burn and he herd three pokmon in the tower, thier names were entei raikou and sucune. after a couple weeks the bird had grown from six inches th six feet and was still growing. it became apparant that lugia could nolonger keep ho-oh in his home. so on the summer sulstes lugia brought ho-oh into a field to set himfree, as ho-oh spirled upward lugia heard his friend, the true ho-oh not the bird, say 'this is the last.' ho-oh silloetted againt the sun forming an eclipse, three tendrels of flame came at lugia two from the sun itself stisting to form a spirle and ho-oh's blast forming a spike in the center. as the three blasts hit lugia he felt himself changing, when lugia dared to look again he saw himself not as a man but as a dragon-like creature he flew back to his house and grabbed the charcoal in his feet, it had still not burned away, as he flew back he destroyed much of the village on accedent. he flew to the lake near by under the hail of he plunged into the water he saw his friend flying to the top of a mountian. much later at the bottom of the lake he found a cave openinghe went in a stayed there, even though it was under water the piece of blackened wood still burned brightly. THE END!" brock concluded. "wow thats quite a story, but what does that have to do with anything?" dawn asked. "dont you guys get it? its a piece of ASH!"

**ok the chpters are gonna be shorter from now on im trying to set up the story, so it will be hard, BUT! i do have a plot planned out. so you will just have to wait on your skimpy little butts untill i finish the exposition (pm me if anyone know what that is. ill bet you dont. and yes i do know what it means.) brock will start to appear more often and ash will appear even LESS often, that is untill whe- OH NO YOU DONT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BAKC! phtttt fail. stop smily time! :P XD B) :) :( :D :^) :U :S :l :] =) o) CYCLOPS THE X-MAN! [|] ok im done. :D what the? get out of here! good idea from an epic person with an epic name: its fun to name you pokemon "getalife" so then when you send it out it says "Go get a life!" it works best in wi-fi battles. ok in truth im a milked cow information wise. so for you all wonderful readers...STORY-OF-EPIC!**

"so you think ash sent that letter?" may asked brock. "well im not positive, for one thing it could be a trap, but me and ash are the only ones who know about that story." "so you made it up?" "no no no! what happened was that ash's father told us that story." "who says he didnt make it up?" "do you know who ash's father is?" "no." "ash's father was lugia's son." "but, but, but..."misty stammered "that cant be true." "im not joking." "well i guess that we are going to 1947 frostband lane." dawn cheered. "alright. brock what time is it?" "its 9:26." "but it was 3:00 when we got here..." "yea well we have been talking for quite a while." "well where is frost band in relation to here?" "its about 20 minutes from here by bike." "but i dont have one may!" dawn complained. "well you can use max's." "but your house is a good 20 minutes away..." dawn pointed out, "and we cant be late... what are we gonna do? we are still next to school." misty's face brightened. "guys? fallow me."

"how did you know about this mist?" "ash showed me after the second time you were attaked..." "you were there?!" "well, yea." misty said sheepishly. "and we are here!" "wow! that only took 3 minutes!" dawn stated the obvious. "brock. time." "9:30." "and it will take about 30 minutes from here..." "lets go then! dawn grab that bike!" "why are you grabbing MY bike?" "max just let her use it." "why?" "we need to go to fostband lane!" "well i will come with you, not dawn." "max!" may seether with frustration. "MOM! DAD! COME TELL MAX TO LET DAWN USE HIS BIKE!" norman and caroline came out the door. "whats going on?" "we need to go to 1947 frostband lane." "why?" "you know that letter that i got?" "yea." "well it told me to go to frostband lane." "let me see that." norman instructed. "norman scanned the letter. "what this? 'come alone.'" "what? where?" "right there at the bottom." "oh-no! i have to go alone. well max? i guess dawn wont be using your bike. ill be back in a while." "be carful honey." caroline warned. "i will." and with that may biked off.

"1942, 1945, here it is! 1947." may gulped and got off her bike. leaning it against a wall, may walked inside the cracked, delapidated building. **(yes, in case anyone noticed, i do in fact do IEW. (and yes im homeschooled. (and homeschooling is better then public. (but my family still has to pay taxes for YOUR education. ($2000 per year infact. (and you guys get WORSE education. (not to mention i only take about $150 dollars. (ok sorry bout that.)))))))) **may, nervous as a little fluffy bunny rabit, **(ruined. moment.)** jumped at every creak and groan. after a couple flights (both of long jumps and of steps.) may reached the top of the tower. "hello?" she squeeked quietly. "hello may." "AHHHH! WHO'S THERE?" may tried to be as meanising as possible, but that was very hard to acchive since her voice was higher in pitch then justin bieber's. **(burntobviouslynotafanburger9 9. sorry to all you fans out there.) **"may. its fine. its just me." ash said stepping out of the shadows. "oh," may breathed a sigh of relief, "i thought it was going to be jessie and james." "but your safe now." ash was still partially hidden in a viel of darkness. "why did you leave? do you know how lonly ive been these past years? it used to be great!i would go to your house talk with your family you would do the same! but then you started to become resentful at somthing, i dont know what it was but resent was there ash, YOU DIDNT EVEN SAY GOODBYE! all you left was a note." by now may was in tears. "i left because i didnt want to hurt you." "SO BREAKING MY HEART WASNT GOING TO HURT ME?" "you dont understand, your dad is a good man, mine was a drunk and a drug addict. and my mom was to scared of him to do anything." "you keep saying 'were' like they are dead." "they are." ash said through tears, "they were killed last year." "when you left!" may muttered. "ash, im so sorry." may moved forweard to hug her former boyfriend, but he only backed further into the shadows. "may dont come near me." "ash, its fine." may finnally gripped him in a hug. "its ok, its ok." "im sorry may." ash muttered and in one smooth, swift movment may's hand were handcuffed behind her back. may looked at him in the way only teenage girls can. "im sorry, this is to keep you safe."

a few minutes later may was being escorted into a black sedan by a normal skinned hulk in a suite tie and sunglasses. "good bye may. im sorry."

**ok this is finally the end of the exposition! YAY! see? what did i tell you? MORE MYSTARIES! FUN! so happy thanksgiving all you wonderful fans (of semi fans (or mabey you dont rally like me (or mabey even downright hate me (but if you hated me why would you have gotten to chpter five?)))) hope your log of sawdust (our turkey is always really dry so me and my brother call it a log of sawdust!) is better then mine! and hope your christmas is amazingly full of presants and pancakes for breakfast. im saying this cus i will NOT be writing till january. so happy new year (2013) to you to! *FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK* hope you all liked my latest chapter pleease review. PLEASE I NEED MORE REVIEWS! PLEASE! IN THE SPIRIT OF THE 3 STINKEN HOLLIDAYS IN A STINKEN ROW! PLEASE! i get an average of about 100 views per day for crying out loud! and all i have is 2 reviews. fail.**


	6. Chapter 6

**im grounded so i cant play minecraft. :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( IM SO SAD! wah! you care right? review your answer! (im always looking for ways to convince you guys to review.) so i hope you ALL had a good thanksgiving. and a merry chrismas depending on when i finish this chapter heck even a happy new year. so i need you to review or else i might stop writing this. :( i dont want to do that but i dont want to waste my time on somthing no one cares about... also i wouldent mind if you guys gave me some suggestions. **

** ^^^do these even show up?^^^**

ash slammed his door shut as he plopped on his bed. "did i really do the right thing?" "no" "did i accully help her?" "you proboblly made it worse!" "will she get hurt?" "of course she will!" "SHUT UP THEO!" ash yelled at the little nagging voice that was lurking outside his door. "IM TRYING TO THINK!" "yea well," theo opened the door and came in without knoking. "im helping you think" "yes you are certainly helping me think." "really?" "yea OF WAYS TO KILL YOU!" "WHOOP!" theo exclaimed as he jumped out of the small room. "im... uh... gonna go make myself some dinner!" Theo stuttered "and good riddence!" ash muttered to the puddgy 4-foot little pest. ash heard theos door slam shut about 10 feet away. "what was that all about?" dune asked. (yes i will use him every story. and if ive already used him, oops sorry, im to lazy to check and if so this is a differant dune.) dune was five feet tall when he wasnt slouchinig, which he usully was, and had sandy blonde hair with a slight sweep to the right to keep it out of his eyes. "oh it was theo." ash explained. "ah." dune replied "'nuff said." "i heard that!" called theo "NO YOU DIDNT!" dune replied turning back to ash. "why are you so sad? i mean besides having theo so close." "i heard that to!" "your lucky" ash told him "you get to sleep another floor up." "yep! its my room because i claimed it first by 5 years. and i asked why so sad?" "nice weather isnt it?" said looking out the second floor window. "ash..." "ok ok ok. its about a girl. her name is may." "WHOO HOO HOO HOO!"dune teased makeing a little kissy face "is she cute?" "dune.." ash facepalmed "is she? huh? huh?" "im gonna kill him tonight." ash muttered. "who is it?" theo asked. "THEO! what are you doing here?" dune asked. "besides evesdropping." ash said under his breath. "anyway whos may?" theo delved. "go away." ash threw a pencil at him missing or purpose. "theo instinctivly ducks!" dune narrerated. "and now ash is throwing a paper wieght at me! and GAH! it... hit... where ...nothing should ever hit... " "shoulda hit theo instead. now theo get out or you will wish you got what dune did." "OOOOOOKKKKKEEEYYYY. going away now." theo quietly replied, slimling over dramaticly at them while shutting the door. "ok so whats wrong with may? is she bugging you or somthing?" "what do you mean? no shes acctully very nice." "ohhhhhh i get it now the wittle girl hater likes a girl now." "that was when i was six. im now thirteen." "girls are yukky!" dune squeeked imatating the six year old ash. ash cleared his throat and prepared for a comback, "hellloo gorges!" ash said picking up a stuffed teddy bear. "is it just me or isit hot in here?" "WHEN DID YOU...?" dune cried. "a long time ago. now shut up theo might hear and you WILL be sorry." dune slapped his mouth before the millisecond passed.

may sat quietly in the car, two gaurds in front of her. they gave her the impression that if she talked she would enjoy the results. after about three hours of silent riding the car slowed to a halt. (AND WILL! sorry ignore me.) "out." one of the men said opening her door. she resisted the urge to thank the man. she glanced up and saw a enormas cemant tower. 600 feet tall she estimated. as they got clser she realized it was so much bigger, most likly 900 feet. she also noted the numerous windows, all filled with iron bars, that dotted the front. just above the doorway was giant yellow-painted steel letters that said R.P.S. she was escorted into a fully carpeted room with light airy wallpaper. no one else was presant and the door shut behind her. suddenly the beforehand blank TV flashed to life showing a message of a chineese man telling her (in chinesse. but with english subtitles.) to change into a outfit that stood on a bench directly below the TV. she picked up the pinstripe jumpsuit and scowled. "they cant expect me to wear this." she glanced up at the TV and almost gasped as it showed a small girl ,three years old she guessed, wearing bloodied casual clothes. "this," the man said in english "is what happens if you dont cooperate. we do not recongnize age gender or race." may stood there in stunned silence as she realized that the girl on the television was dead. she changed into the prison suit. a few minutes later a differant gaurd came in, this one didnt have sunglasses on like the rest. instead his ice blue eyes were shown. "im gonna get you out of here." he whispered. a slight glint of hope showed its face. "by the way, my name is matt and ill be you gaurd for today."

**so ive been working ALLLLL through the holiday season to bring you this chapter. lots and lots of work on this one. LOTS AND LOOOTTS of work on this one. LLLLLOOOOOOTTTTTTTTSSS AND LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSS of work on this one. short but awesome. oh and EVERYONE REJOICE! I HAVE A FOLLOWER! WOOOO YEA! EVERYONE SAY WHOOP WHOOP! as you can tell this makes me a very incredibly indubitably super uber epicly mega grande-sized big-fat-whopping-gargantuan hunk of happy. so hope you public schoolers are having fun in school! (im not cus I DONT HAVE SCHOOL YET! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHBANANAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!(bet you didnt notice the "banana" in the "hahas".)) so ill see you next chapter! and remember always bring a banana to a party! (and put one in your hahas.) **


	7. SEVEN!(I just figured it out!)

**IM BACK! anyway i decided since you guys are such big fans of mine (i mean you wouldnt get to chapter 7 if you DIDNT like my story.) i will give you a picture of me! so here it is!**

** 0 0**

**\_/**

**yep that is a crude picture of me! took me a while to get it to look right. (it probly wont show up anyway.) so now i REALLY REALLY REALLY ****REALLY****need some feedback from you guys and i mean ALL of EVERYONE in THE WHOE WIDE WORLD (who reads this anyway.) EVERYONE IN THE UNIVERSE TO GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACKTELL YOU FRIENDS TELL YOUR FAMILY TELL SOME RANDOM HOBO ON THE STREET EVEN! TELL EVERYONE YOU KNOW TO GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! anywya i want to know if it would interesting to do a pov chapter from theo. (if i do it will be VERY interesting.) so thats that. story time.**

**OH! also i forgot to put diclaimers on the last 5 chapters (arnt a smart burger?) so... **

_**disclaimer: i dont own pokemon or any charicters places or events affileated with pokemon.**_

_**disclaimer: i dont own pokemon or any charicters places or events affileated with pokemon.**_

_**disclaimer: i dont own pokemon or any charicters places or events affileated with pokemon.**_

_**disclaimer: i dont own pokemon or any charicters places or events affileated with pokemon.**_

**and this chapter. **_**disclaimer: i dont own pokemon or any charicters places or events affileated with pokemon.**_

_3 week after the last chapter._

"may? may?" the voice was hazy but she could hear it, and she recongnized it. "may? are you ok?" "a-ash? is that you?" "yea. its me." her eyes, no matter how hard she tried, wouldent open. "ash where are we." "R.P.S. dont you remember?" may thought back.

_FLASHBACK! WHOOSH!_

"how can i know i can trust you?" she asked. "thats the problem. you cant know. theres no way to prove it." matt said. "also why would YOU a gaurd help a lowly prisoner like me?" "first dont call yourself lowly or ANYTHING degrading to yourself. thats the first step they take to controll your mind." matt warned. "controll my mind? what do you mean?" "R.P.S dont you know what that stands for?" "no why would I?" "it stands for radical possesive science. they take over you mind." "but why? why would they do that?" "they are creating an army. i dont know why. but the wipe your mind then they take control, after that they implant false memories in you. you then shamble around like a zombie beliving the memories are real. that is untill they activate the R.I.P.A.I.D.S." "the whats?" "Re-enforced Iron Plated Anamotronic Itelligent Droid Soldiers. theylooklike robotic pandas that are equipped with highly explocive heat-seeking rockets, 8 biotic missiles, that regrow once fired, in addition they have two dark matter launchers and two balls of spikes that are attached to thier backs for close combat." "so how does this help them? you know besides the fact that they could kill every living thing on the planet." "yea. thats the problem. and i cant find a way to stop them..." matt explained. "stop them? arnt you a gaurd? as in you work for them?" may asked. "no hes acctully NOT a gaurd." a voice said from the shadowed corner of the room. "and your both coming with me. matt glared torword the voice. "Shawn."

DDDEEEEEVIIIDDDEEERRRR!

**WHOOP! lots of o/c charicters for a while. a long while probly. depends on how long i make this little area thingy-ma-doo-hicky, or chapters group, or part, or YES THATS IT! PART! this littlle part. (but i still like thingy-ma-doo-hicky better.) anyway hope you dont mind all the O/Cs or in a mirror it would be sC\O but any way WAIT I HAS AN IDEA! take two... *snap***

**DEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIDDDDEEEERRRR R!**

_3 week after the last chapter._

"may? may?" the voice was hazy but she could hear it, and she recongnized it. "may? are you ok?" "a-ash? is that you?" "yea. its me." her eyes, no matter how hard she tried, wouldent open. "ash where are we." "R.P.S. dont you remember?" may thought back.

_FLASHBACK! WHOOSH!_

"how can i know i can trust you?" she asked. "thats the problem. you cant know. theres no way to prove it." matt said. "also why would YOU a gaurd help a lowly prisoner like me?" "first dont call yourself lowly or ANYTHING degrading to yourself. thats the first step they **(You know what?) **_BLAH BLAH BLAH YADDA YADDA YADDA YAK YAK YAK STUFF HAPPENS ANNNNNNDDDDD. _"stop them? arnt you a gaurd? as in you work for them?" may asked. "no hes acctully NOT a gaurd." a voice said from the shadowed corner of the room. "and your both coming with me. matt glared torword the voice. "James."

DDDEEEEEVIIIDDDEEERRRR!

**Acctully. nah lets pertend that i never typed that. cus i like the name shawn WAY better then james. besides i need james to do something else in a chapter or two. or three. or four or fiveorsixorsevenoreightor yea you get it...[ ] (ant line going to a sandwhich :D) yep well i dont like how short that chapter was so lets do a part with ash.**

DDDEEEEEVIIIDDDEEERRRR!

_BACK TO NORMAL TIME! WHOOSH!_

"you know dune? i really dont feel right." "yea... well hitting me in the balls generally doesnt make people very happy." dune gasped. "no not about that, that made me VERY happy. no i have a bad feeling in my gut. like a good friend is in trouble..." "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP HELP HELP!" theos voice came clearly from the bathroom. "I STUCK IN THE TOILET HELP HELP HELP! ITS EATING ME ALIVE!" "lets think," dune said. "the friend in trouble couldent be theo." "yea it cant be him... im positive it was a friend..." "yea hmmm... well i know that talking help the mind think so. hows it going between you and may? have you guys kissed yet?" "FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME! WE ARNT DATEING! WE HATE EACH OTHER I JUST SAVED HER FROM BEING RAPED. WHATS WRONG WITH THAT?" theo came into the room soaking wet trialing a 15 foot line of wet-sploched toilet paper orriganating from inside his pants. "I killed the toilet dune. were safe now. i choked it with toilet paper." "please. if there is a merciful lord in heaven please strike me down with lightning now." a thunder storm started outside. "YES IM SAVED!" dune ran outside to frollick in the rain. "i dont get it." theo said. "he has to do all the maintinence. remember?" "ohh yea." theo said. "and i...clogged the..uh.. clogged the toilet." theo said with a laugh "yea." "so how are things going with you and may?"

DEE VI DER(P)

**yay! teee ehnd. please review and and review again. and give me lots-o-feedback. have a good week! (OR month OR YEAR OOORRR HOHOH DECADE OR A CENTURY! exept i wouldnt be alive in a century.)**


	8. Part Eight! (Two in one day! be happy!)

**whoo yay. im here. and i dont have any important messages. exciting right?**

_**disclaimer: i dont own pokemon or any charicters places or events affileated with pokemon.**_ dvdriie

matt glared at the voice. "shawn." "Ah." the stranger said stpping out from the shadows. "i see your tiny little brain still remembers my name." "Ah." matt replied. "i see your ego is as big as ever." "it does not matter how proud of myself i am. all that matters is that you both are coming with me." boldly may stepped fowered. "why should we?" she asked. "may, no." matt said as he pulled her back behind him. "you dont understand how powerful he is." "what do you mean powerful?" "she is even dimmer then you, matt." "magik this doesnt involve you." "wait. i thought his name was shawn..." may queried. "my name is shawn little lady. my code name is magik. just as matt's is mauler and his friend, dune, has an alternate ego known as monsterous. now that i think about it, dune is based around you may." "what do you mean 'based'? "you think R.P.S. is just a enormas prison facility? no, we do so much more then kidnapping. we produce super-soldiers." with a flourish he pulled a small chrome box from behind him. "this is the heart of R.P.S." "the posseser." matt whispered with awe. "yes. the posseser, with this we can controll your mind. but we have better plans for you miss maple." **(or is it mable? i can never remember...But heck! who cares? you know who im talking about. i mean there is only one may. (no wait theres two, may maple (or mable) and may after june! Heh sorry.)) **mays eyes widened as she heard an all too fermilier voice say, "Hello may. its been a long time."

D.e.v.i.d.e.r

_"its stronger." a voice said. "where is it coming from?" a second voice asked. "willow lane." the first replied. "perfect, its him." the second voice spake. (__**I doth loveth the english of olde.) **__"Should i send the order then sir?" "yes, send it, send them all! SEND THEM ALL!" a young man stood some fifteen feet off cloked in shadows. he tried to leave but forced him self to stay and listen. he knew the feuter depended upon it. _

Ash woke with a start. "it was another one of those future dreams dune...like when i knew may was going to get raped and i stopped it." ash said. "what happened?" "two men, i couldent see thier faces, they were turned away looking at a map." "what did they say?" "willow lane..." ash confessed. "thats where may lives. i should check on her. wait, i sent her to that place." "what place?" dune asked. "uhhhhmm, refuge and protection socity. or they call themselves 'R.P.S.' for short."

dviedr

**yea sorry bout the short chapter, i have a rash on the side of my face (and i itches like crap, except crap, to the extent of my knowledge, doesnt itch that much.) and i dont want it spreading to you wonderful audience. so i have an idea, should i put a 'fetured story' every chapter? like so then you guys can see stories that are ***_**THIS* **_**close to being as epic as mine. (ok some of them will be epicer. epic-er? epic er? epiker? epicker? epic (pause) er? epic|er? rose|the doctor! sorry doctor who seson two last episode reference. anyway more epic.)**


	9. The world through theo's eyes

**So once again i am faced with the same problem as i am faced with every time i start a new chapter, what happened last time? so i decided (for lack of feedback. (thanks for spendind your time one person who answered my poll. (that is last time i checked anyway.))) to just do a theo pov chapter. hopfully i wont have as much trouble as last time because THIS time its a guy who's pov im writing from. (not to dicriminate against girl or anything its just as a guy i know what guys do with thier day.) so here it is **

** "THE WORLD THROUGH THEO'S EYES!"**

** ! ! ! ! ! **

"Hey guys! theo here and im about to show you how to crack an ipod's passcode WITHOUT dissabling it!" I announced to a video camara, "all that you will need is a computer, perferably a mac becuse they run itues very well. you wll also need itunes and an itunes account, the USB sync cable is necessary for this to work and of course..." "A BANANA!" dune yelled from my doorway. i spun to look at him forgetting that the video camera was still running. "dune why are you such a ash hole?" "i take offence at that!" ash yelled from him room. "wh gives a-?" "AheHeheheheHEHehem" dune coved my cursing. "sorry." i appoligised, not because i was sorry only because i didnt want to have to finish unclogging the toilet from when i saved myself. "your still getting the toilet," dune told me. "OH! and ahem." he said pointing tworard my camara. "what i didnt cuss i just OH!" i quickly hit the finish button, and the (on accident.) upload button."great job theo." i said myself "now the entirty of youtube can see your falier." "pure skill." ash said. _one of these days, i will get them back. _course thats what i thought. _or i could be today... _"hey ash? ive got a video to show you..." our of the corner of my eye i saw dune put a hand on ash's sholder and say "be strong." after a couple of clicks and hot bar searchs i found the one i was looking for. "here it is." "theo? what is this?" ash asked the video finished buffering, or the little white twirlly doo hicky went away. it showed a teen probly 17 wearing a suit and a silk black bow tie. he had sandy blonde hair almost like dunes except only about an inch long and it was spiked. "hey guys! I see you obviously have a girlfriend boyfriend or crush who you have, well, lets just say friday night plans with." "theo. no. just...no." ash said. when the guy on my screen said "pinch the condom here." "AH! THEO!"ash screamed, "YOUR ONLY ELEVEN!" "shawn.." dune breathed. "what?" both me and ash asked. "what? oh nothing. im going to emma port's house." I peered at him. "who?" "um... no one." ash blinked at him followed by a blank stare. "So who is this emma?" he asked but dune was already gone and we heard his car starting, and stalling. "ill go help him." ash said walking out the door. _just me myself and I. alll alone. oh wait theres also the internet. _I thought. I clicked the hot bar and was at a loss to what type. then it hit me, not an idea but a wadded up lump of paper. "What the?" i asked as i turned around. i saw ash in my door way. he poined at the paper wad, "Look at it." i looked suspiciously at him as i snached it up. as i unfolded it, i gasped. on the note i said this: shawn ramuel aka magik. base R.P.S. wanted for: theft, arson, kidnapping, imitation, forgery and MC. "minecraft? how is that a crime?" "i dont think thats what it means by MC theo. keep reading." ash said. I read on, I read through several bios on various villens and people when i noticed the last entery: Emma port aka mirrage. base R.P.S. wanted for: forgery, destruction of personal and public property, imitation, casting and MC. "hmm," i said, "what do we have on this emma?" "dont know but im sure we could delve up some junk in dune's room." "wait," i said i picked up the paper and noticed that it had folded over on itself hiding another entery: unknown name aka platnes base newbark town. wanted for: (no evidence exists because al witnesses have been killed.) "l-lets look into emmas filebecause you know dune just went on a date with her.

DURP/HURP

late into the night we worked. i think it was one in the moning when we stopped. "ok lets look at all our work." i told ash. he promoptly handed the single piece of paper that we had worked on for the past five hours. i unfolded it and read its contence. "we know zippo, nada, nothing, no beans, absalutly nothing, less then we know about noodles (which we dont know much about.) and generally nothing." i said. "wow, im surprised we have so much!" ash laughed. "i mean here i was thinking we didnt know anything!" at that moment headlights flashed through my window. ash hopped up and looked out. "the fool! its still raining and hes dancing!" i peeked out and saw dune twirling himself around the closest street light. "wow, he must have had a good time with emma." ash declared. "what the?" i asked. "since when did he have a suit and since when did he know how to tie a bow tie?" "since when did who know how to tie a bow tie?" dune asked from behind us. we both whirled faster then the speed that a teenager exits pornhub. and there stood the-one-who-dost-not-know-the-bow-tie-knot. "how the crap?" i asked. "and how did you get changed so fast?" ash asked. "ah!" dune explained. (sort of.) "why should i explain my secrets?" "because we might think that you have a twin who just went out on a date with emma." ash explained. (much better then dune of course.) "well if it helps, yes that was me." dune confirmed. I sighed with relief. "dune?" I asked. "yea?" "when did you learn to tie a bow tie?" "I dont. i couldnt get one of those on my neck if i wanted to." "then who did we...?" ash asked. dune looked at him and, i swear, his eyes got bigger then baseballs. "shawn." he said before dashing off and coming back in a suit and (you guessed it) tying a bow tie. "ok guys?" dune asked. "i need to tell you something very important." we both looked at him with confusion in our eyes. "Now i ahve to warn you, everything is about to change." "ok." we both said. "ash, your gilrfriend is in trouble." "WAIT WHAT?" ash exclaimed. "shes at refuge and protection society. isnt she safe there?" i smiled inside. _.so he admits she IS his gilrfriend. _i thought. "yes ash. may is in more trouble then you can immagine."

ddddddvvvvviiiidddeeeerrr

**WEEHAHA! sorry bout the long delay, I (once again.) got banned from my computer, not to mention I just about finished the chapter then I decided that I didnt like one part and the rest of the story rested on it. then I had to change the rest of the chapter (and the rest was about 90%.) and that took FOREVER! and then after that i did that AGAIN! so hope you guys liked the POV chapter and I will so you guys NEXT chapter! (just kidding ill see you in the chapter that was before this one.) oh! just so you all know from now utill quite a few chapters from now its gonna be very action adventury. (it all spawned from dune, he was one of my favorite superheros i made up when me and my brother bounced on our trampolene oh so many years ago.)**


End file.
